


Новая жизнь

by Catwolf



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Prison, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Келлер сбегает из Оз и не может оставить Бичера.





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982949) by [Bite16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite16/pseuds/Bite16). 

> Бета: Рэй  
AU после 4 серии 6 сезона.  
«Мир всегда кажется ярче, когда ты просто принесёшь в него что-то, чего в нём не было прежде» — фраза Нила Геймана, послужившая ключом для данного текста.

Тоби не волновался, укладывая Холли и Гарри спать. Раньше, этим же вечером, в новостях сказали, что четверо заключённых сбежали из Освальдского государственного исправительного учреждения. Его не волновало и то, что он знал всех четверых сбежавших заключённых — Кристофера Келлера, Райана О’Райли, его брата Сирила и Мигеля Альвареса. Они были не настолько тупыми, чтобы прийти сюда. Более чем вероятно, что копы уже задержали их, не дав даже уйти далеко от тюрьмы. Нужды беспокоиться нет; вообще никакой.  
Тоби вошёл в свою спальню, не услышав, как открылось окно в комнате Гарри; не услышал этого и сам Гарри. Крис и Мигель осторожно забрались в дом. Райан уже отвёз Сирила к канадской границе; сразу за ней они дожидались Криса и Мигеля, которые должны были забрать Тоби. Крис медленно прокрался по коридору и бесшумно приблизился к своей спящей красавице. Убедился, что Тоби спит, прежде чем сделать знак Мигелю, чтобы тот вошёл в комнату. Мигель открыл сумку, которую принёс с собой, достал маленький шприц и наполнил его прозрачной жидкостью. Он внимательно изучил досье Бичера несколько недель тому назад, поэтому был уверен, что выбрал нужное лекарство и дозу, чтобы усыпить Бичера без побочных эффектов. Ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать привыкание. Он всей душой ненавидел необходимость давать Бичеру наркотик, но Келлер не покинет Штаты без него, и все они знали, что Бичер не останется с Келлером без своих детей. Впрочем, давать наркотик им он отказался; он не знал детских дозировок, и риск нечаянно убить их был слишком высок. Бичер никогда не простит Келлеру, если что-то случится с его детьми.  
Тоби проснулся и понял, что его удерживает Крис.  
— Дерьм… м-м-м, — Крис зажал ему рукой рот, чтобы не разбудить детей.  
— Ш-ш-ш, Тоби, ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Крис. — Мигель, поторопись.  
Глаза Тоби расширились, когда он увидел иглу в руке Мигеля. Секундный шок прошёл, и он начал бороться с Крисом.  
— Тихо, Тоби. Мигель! — Мигель подошёл к Тоби с другой стороны и так осторожно, как только мог, сделал ему укол. Это было тяжело, потому что Тоби сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Крис не отпускал его, пока не убедился, что Тоби уснул. Затем он поднял его на руки и отнёс в фургон, который они припарковали у дороги. Заковал руки Тоби в наручники спереди от него, укутал его в одеяло и подсунул подушку под голову.  
Пока Крис загружал Тоби и детей в фургон, Мигель упаковал для них одежду, собрал основные припасы и важные документы — такие, как паспорта и карточка социального страхования.  
Гарри спал всё то время, что его несли в фургон, но Холли проснулась в ту же секунду, как Крис вошёл в её комнату.  
— Ты — папин друг из тюрьмы, — весело сказала она.  
— Да, я Крис.  
— Папа сказал, что ты не придёшь сюда из-за копов.  
— Что ж, я не мог оставить твоего папу здесь. Я его слишком люблю, — сказал Крис, складывая её одеяло и укладывая его поверх подушки. Затем взял на руки Холли и её постельные принадлежности.  
— Папа скучал по тебе. Плакал, когда думал, что мы спим. Я говорила дяде Энгусу, а он сказал, что папа плачет из-за ночных кошмаров. Ещё он сказал, что папе нравятся девочки, а не мальчики. Я знаю, что он неправ, папа говорил мне, что любит тебя. Так же, как любил маму, только по-другому.  
Слова Холли заставили Криса улыбнуться. Дети бывают такими искренними; и теперь он знал, что не совершил ошибку, взяв их с собой.  
— Я тоже люблю твоего папу, Холли. Поэтому я пришёл забрать его, тебя и Гарри. Но я хочу тебя предупредить: папа не будет рад, когда проснётся. Может, он немножко покричит.  
— Мне ты тоже нравишься, Крис, — сонно сказала Холли и уснула у него на плече. Крис усадил её в детское сиденье и пристегнул. Затем укрыл обоих детей одеялами, пока Мигель выезжал на дорогу.  
На следующее утро копы прибыли в пустой дом.  
  
Тоби проснулся от мягкого гула машины. Первым, что он осознал, были обнимающие сильные руки и то, что его собственные запястья скованы наручниками.  
— Крис? — сонно пробормотал Тоби.  
— Да, детка, это я, — сказал Крис.  
— М-м-м… — простонал Тоби, снова начиная засыпать. Стоп, Крис сбежал из тюрьмы.  
— Крис, какого чёрта! — закричал Тоби, но это только заставило Криса расхохотаться. — Прекрати смеяться, я вышел по досрочному…  
— Ш-ш-ш, мы уже пересекли канадскую границу. Они не могут добраться до тебя здесь, детка; ты в безопасности.  
— В безопасности? А как же мои дети? О Боже, мои дети!  
— Папа! Мы в порядке. Мистер Крис нас бы не оставил.  
— Ты забрал и их!  
— Тихо, да. Знаешь, Тоби, временами ты такая ссыкливая маленькая сучка.  
— Сучка! Ты не только… — Крис закрыл ему рукой рот.  
— Всё ещё ночь, спи. — Затем он снял с Тоби наручники и перекатил его на живот на широком заднем сиденье. А сам лёг рядом и частично сверху, чтобы не дать Тоби встать.  
Тоби вздохнул; не было смысла спорить или начинать драку. Крис был сильнее и легко мог победить. Поэтому он просто улёгся поудобнее и снова уснул.  
Крис улыбнулся, когда напряжение ушло из тела Тоби, а дыхание успокоилось. Вскоре после того, как уснул Тоби, Крис последовал за ним.  
Никто не слышал или не обращал внимания на то, что Мигель и недавно подобранный на дороге Райан хихикают на переднем сиденье.  
  
Когда Крис и Тоби наконец проснулись, фургон стоял. Тоби было слышно, как говорит его дочь.  
— Нет, бабушка, мистер Крис не сделал нам больно. Он хороший и был ласковым с папой. Сейчас папа и мистер Крис спят…  
— Холли, я проснулся. Дай мне поговорить с бабушкой.  
— Алло, Тоби?  
— Привет, мама.  
— Хвала Господу. Ты в порядке? Дети…  
— Мама, с нами всё прекрасно.  
— Когда ты вернёшься домой? Где ты?  
— В Канаде, и я не знаю, вернусь ли в Штаты. Я не хочу отправиться обратно в Оз.  
— Ты уехал с ними не по своей воле!  
— Да, но я не собираюсь обвинять их в похищении. Как бы там ни было, я люблю его, мама. Я не могу снова попасть в Оз без него. Если я вернусь домой, меня арестуют.  
— Твой отец может…  
— Мама, я за пределами страны. Ко мне не проявят снисходительность за нарушение условий досрочного, если я не обвиню их в похищении. Крис — мой партнёр, а значит, технически он меня не похищал.  
— Партнёр? Как насчёт М…  
Крис забрал телефон.  
— Мэм, ваш сын в порядке. Я люблю его и собираюсь о нём заботиться.  
— Ты украл моего сына, верни его!  
— До свидания, миссис Бичер. Мы позвоним вам позже, — Крис выключил сотовый телефон.  
— Крис, я хотел с ней попрощаться.  
— Мы позвоним ей позже, детка, — мягко сказал Крис и притянул Тоби к себе.  
Тоби кивнул. Он чувствовал себя плохо, но мог бы сейчас разобраться с матерью.  
— Проголодались, ребята?  
— Мы подъехали к МакДональдсу, — сказал Райан, открывая заднюю дверь фургона и протягивая еду. Дети и Сирил зааплодировали. Крис взял их с Тоби порции и пересел с ним на заднее сиденье, оставив Райана с Мигелем кормить Сирила и детей.  
Тоби сел рядом с Крисом. Он смотрел на свою еду и нервничал. Какого чёрта он собирается делать? Он не думал, что Крис придёт за ним. Что он действительно любит его — настолько сильно. Он думал, что Крис считает его просто своей…  
— Тоби, ешь, пока не остыло. Райан, как скоро мы доберёмся до отеля?  
— Через пару часов, будем там к семи.  
— Ок.  
— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Тоби.  
— Около половины пятого.  
— Ты снова вколол мне наркотик после того, как мы уснули. Верно?  
— Тебе было нужно отдохнуть.  
— Нет, ты просто не хотел, чтобы я с тобой спорил. Крис, больше не давай мне наркотик.  
— Не собираюсь, а теперь ешь! — строго сказал Крис.  
Тоби не хотел ругаться, поэтому принялся за еду.  
  


_Два часа спустя_

Райан въехал на парковку отеля. Вышел из фургона и вместе с Мигелем отправился в приёмную, чтобы зарегистрироваться.  
— Папа, мы остановимся здесь? — спросила Холли.  
— Думаю, да, дорогая, — ответил Тоби, выходя через заднюю дверь фургона. Крис следовал за ним.  
— Да, на эту ночь мы остановимся здесь, — сказал Крис, помогая Тоби отстёгивать детей. — Вы с Гарри будете спать с Мигелем, Райаном и Сирилом, а у нас с вашим папой будет отдельная комната.  
— Но Крис…  
— Больше шести месяцев, Тоби. Больше шести месяцев.  
— Ладно, с Мигелем они будут в порядке, — простонал Тоби, поняв, что ночь будет долгой. Он надеялся, что Крис даст ему немного поспать, но раз речь зашла о шести месяцах, то он может поспать и завтра утром в фургоне.  
Крис отнёс свои вещи и вещи Тоби в комнату, пока Тоби разговаривал с детьми. Мигель покормит их и уложит спать. Ещё пара дней, и они прибудут на место. Уистлер, Британская Колумбия. Они будут ехать медленно, потому что детям нужны остановки, но времени у них достаточно. Там у них будет дом, они с Тоби станут семьёй. Федералы не смогут до них добраться, а на территории Канады они никаких законов не нарушили. Он понятия не имел, почему Райану и Мигелю оставили их водительские удостоверения, а ему — нет.  
Крис взглянул на Тоби; тот выглядел таким нервным и обеспокоенным. Бедный малыш думает, что он будет груб с ним сегодня, но это не так — сегодня у него впервые наконец-то будет время на всё. Никаких охранничков, никакой Оз, никаких сирен и тюремных камер. Сегодня он может не спешить. Впервые он может по-настоящему заняться с Тоби любовью.  
Крис поставил их чемоданы на пол возле кровати и сел на её край.  
Когда Тоби вошёл в комнату, Крис смотрел телевизор, но выключил его, когда Тоби сел рядом с ним.  
— Ну что, малыш, дети в порядке?  
— Да, с ними всё хорошо. Крис… я… я рад, что ты пришёл за мной. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь не могу вернуться в Штаты к своей семье. Я хочу… — Крис приложил ладонь к губам Тоби.  
— Ш-ш-ш, я о тебе позабочусь. Я так сильно тебя люблю, детка. Я хочу помогать тебе растить детей; но тебе придётся меня научить, потому что я никогда не имел дела с мелкими прежде.  
Тоби улыбнулся.  
— Разумеется, я тебя научу — и попрошу отца как можно скорее составить документы об усыновлении.  
Заключив Тоби в объятия, Крис наклонился и медленно вовлёк его в долгий поцелуй. Когда они закончили целоваться, Крис поднялся на ноги и заставил встать Тоби. Затем начал неторопливо раздевать своего прекрасного любовника. Тоби никогда не понимал, насколько хорош собой — так, что все остальные парни хотят, чтобы он принадлежал им; но нет, Тоби принадлежал только Крису, был его собственностью, только Крис мог его трахать. Даже если сам Тоби не осознавал этого или был с этим несогласен. Никто никогда не разлучит их снова.  
Сняв с Тоби рубашку и расстегнув брюки, Крис толкнул его обратно на кровать и разделся сам. Прежде, чем забраться на кровать, сбросил ботинки и носки. Затем стянул с Тоби брюки и нижнее бельё.  
Тоби смотрел, как Крис стаскивает свои шорты. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как у них в последний раз был секс. Крис медленно встал на кровати на колени и подполз чуть выше, накрывая тело Тоби своим. Проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз по груди и животу Тоби и осторожно взял его член в рот. Тоби зашипел и содрогнулся от наслаждения.  
— Кри… Ох. — Он застонал, когда Крис вставил смазанный палец в его анус. Чёртов ублюдок, наверное, всегда держит смазку в кармане джинс.  
— Крис, остановись, я сейчас… — Крис только усмехнулся и продолжил своё занятие. У него вставало уже оттого, что он видел и слышал, как Тоби испытывает удовольствие. В Оз у него никогда не было возможности позволить Тоби быть настолько громким, и он не думал, что кто-то настолько искушённый, как Тоби, может так кричать во время секса.  
— О Боже, Крис… — прокричал Тоби, выплёскиваясь. Крис сглотнул и облизал губы. Затем поцеловал Тоби и мягко положил его ноги себе на плечи. Медленно толкнулся в Тоби, не останавливаясь, пока не вошёл на всю длину. Тоби всхлипнул, когда Крис растянул его; прошло столько времени, и Тоби уже забыл, насколько это хорошо — чувствовать Криса глубоко внутри себя. Крис толкался сильно и часто, делая его своим; он никогда не оставит этого мужчину, никогда. Тоби застонал, чувствуя, как Крис наполняет его, и вскоре последовал за ним.  
Когда всё закончилось, Тоби лежал в объятиях Криса. Это был первый раз, когда они могли спать вместе, не боясь, что надзиратели бросят их в карцер за трах. Наконец Тоби уснул, чувствуя себя в тепле и безопасности. Впервые со времён той страшной аварии, за которую он сел, у него не было ночных кошмаров.  
  
Тоби разбудил звонок телефона. Крис перекатился набок и ответил.  
— Вы двое, просыпайтесь давайте. Времени десять утра, — сказал Райан.  
— Уже проснулись. Что за спешка?  
— Дети и Сирил волнуются; просто хотят поскорее в дорогу.  
— Дай нам 45 минут, и встретимся возле фургона.  
— Ок, — сказал Райан, прежде чем отключиться.  
— Давай, Тоби, пошли в душ. Райан хочет побыстрее выехать.  
— Конечно.  
  


_45 минут спустя_

Тоби смотрел, как они покидают Торонто. «Мир всегда кажется ярче, когда ты просто принесёшь в него что-то, чего в нём не было прежде». Для них начиналась новая жизнь — больше никаких охранничков, больше никакой Оз, новый старт для них всех.  
Гасим свет. Как говорили надзиратели в Изумрудном городе — гасим свет.


End file.
